Sebastian Snape and The Boy Who Lived
by Byakko Loki
Summary: Sebastian is the son of Severus Snape. Not much is known about him, besides that his mother passed during the War. However, he has a secret that very few know...involving the great Harry Potter. What will happen at Hogwarts? What is this strange connection he feels to Potter and why is he so drawn to him? And how will they react when they find out the secret Snape's been keeping?
1. Kings Cross Station

_"Is that...?"_

 _"That must be...!"_

 _"What was his name again?"_

"Sebastian."

"Wh-what?"

"You were dozing off. Come, let us board the train before it leaves without us." Without waiting, Severus turned and began striding towards the nearest entrance.

"Yes, father — coming, father!" Sebastian said, chasing after him. As he passed other people, he saw them all turn and stare whilst whispering to each other. Discomforted, he hunched his shoulders and moved to the side of his father nearest the train, with the hopes that his father's billowing cloak would block him from view.

Severus glanced at him then, and his expression softened. "Come along, then — the sooner you board the train the sooner you'll be out of sight of those nosy gawkers."

At his words, Sebastian relaxed just the slightest bit before picking up his pace, eager to be away from the watchful eyes of so many. As long as he could remember, his father had always kept him hidden away from the public eye — they hardly ever went out, and when they did it was only when it was necessary. During the winters when his father would teach at the school, Sebastian would get to stay with his god-brother, Draco, at his mansion, with his father visiting on the weekends.

But besides the Malfoys, and on occasion Dumbledore and his Headmistress, McGonagall, Sebastian never saw many people. He'd spoken with Draco about it, and Draco always said that Severus must just be overprotective...but Sebastian always wondered if there was more to it.

Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when they reached their carriage, not until his father took him by the shoulder and steered straight him through the open door; Draco was there waiting for him.

 _"Draco!"_

"Seb, how was the trip?"

Sebastian plopped himself down on the seat beside Draco, while Severus closed the door and took the seat across from them, nearest the window. "Absolutely _stifling_. Who knew there could ever be so many people in one place!"

Draco laughed, "If you think _that's_ bad, you should see the manor during one of mother and father's gallas — it's absolutely _horrid!"_

They laughed, and in the presence of his father and his most trusted friend, Seb was finally able to fully relax. Away from the noise and bustle of the station platform, he finally felt safe enough to breathe — the effect of being sheltered for so long, he figured.

Shortly after, they were interrupted by a knock on the apartment door, and the doors slid open to reveal someone they didn't recognize— a student. "Excuse me, Professor, if I could have a moment of your time?"

To the untrained eye, it would appear that Severus was completely unphased, but his son could tell how bothered he was. He huffed exasperatedly, and his shoulders shifted as he put his book down on the bench next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Seb could see Draco fidgeting and bouncing in his seat.

As soon as Severus had left and the compartment door shut behind him, Seb turned to Draco and asked, "What's up with you?"

"Didn't you hear," he asked excitedly.

"No, hear what?"

"About _Harry Potter_ — The Boy Who Lived — he's the same age as us, you know! Which means...he'll be going to Hogwarts this year!"

"But," Seb frowned, "Why did you wait until now to tell me? And what's so important about him?"

"Well," Draco shifted nervously, "you know how your father is..."

"...right..."

"He doesn't like him very much, nor does he like us talking about him," he continued, "but my father told me to try my best to get on Potter's good side, and that's what I plan to do! The only question is how..." Draco stared off into the distance, his brow furrowed.

"But you still haven't told me what's so important about him? Why does your father want you to make friends with him?"

"Well — " Draco blinked, and turned to look back at him, "well...don't you know?"

"Know what," Seb asked, exasperated.

"Well...he _killed_ the Dark Lord. But you knew that, right? Don't tell me you didn't know that!" Draco shouted, horrified.

"Hush! Before my father hears!"

The two of them quickly quieted and then proceeded to listen in silence for a few moments, breathing as quietly as they could, until they felt it was safe enough to continue. "Anyway...of _course_ I know about that. The Dark Lord tried to kill him, but the spell bounced back for whatever reason and killed him instead — everyone knows that." Before Draco could interrupt, he continued, "but he was just a baby! It was probably an _accident_ — an early case of accidental magic, I don't know. You don't _really_ believe a _baby_ could defeat the _Dark Lord_ , do you?"

"Well...no...of course not..."

"Then what's so important about befriending him?"

Draco straightened, "Well, even if he is stupid! He is still a person of great importance! _Every_ wizard in the world knows his name; Imagine the political power if you could befriend him!"

"Hm...well, I see your point, but _still_ —"

"Shh!" Draco hushed him suddenly, putting his hand over Seb's mouth. "Quiet," he whispered, "I think he's coming back — and he'll _kill_ us if he hears we were talking about —"

The door slid open suddenly, and Draco let out an embarrassing ' _eep_.' The two boys sat frozen as Severus stared them down, before finally raising a single eyebrow. _"Boys_ ," he said, before returning to his seat and picking his book up where he left off — it was an extremely advanced book on potions, that seemed to focus on purely theoretical potions too dangerous to ever even attempt in real-life. "The train will be stopping in about half an hour, so I suggest you two start getting ready."

"Y-yes, sir!" They squeaked out.

 _"Hmpth_." Snape didn't even bother looking up, and just turned the next page in his book.

Draco glanced at Seb and whispered, _"You don't think he realized I paid off that student to_ —"

 _"Shh!"_


	2. A Chance Encounter

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts it was even more packed than the Kings Cross had been. You couldn't step two feet without bumping into a teenager or tripping over a first-year — Sebastian can say that from experience.

"Just stay behind me," Severus assured. Sebastian was quick to listen, and Draco immediately followed his lead. The two of them were able to quickly make their way to the boats by hiding behind Severus's cloak — there wasn't a single student who would dare block _his_ path. In fact, they were practically diving out of the way as he quickly strode up.

"The two of you take this boat — don't worry about steering, it moves on its own. Hagrid will lead the boats up to Hogwarts, and then Minerva will lead you the rest of the way. You remember Minerva McGonagall, yes? She is the Headmistress and Heda of Gryffindor; She teaches Transfiguration."

"Yes, sir." The two boys waved goodbye as Severus then strode away, students again practically flinging themselves out the way. They shared a look at that, and laughed, before helping each other climb into the rickety old boat.

The smile slipped off Sebastian's face soon enough, as he spotted Harry Potter getting into another of the boats, and recalled what had taken place just moments before when they were still on the train.

* * *

"Uncle Severus, is it all right if we explore a bit?"

Severus looked at him warily. "Fine, but don't be too long — we should be arriving very soon."

"Yes, sir!"

Severus then turned to his son, "Make sure he doesn't look track of time, Sebastian."

"Yes, father," Seb said, getting up to follow Draco — who was already practically out the door.

Once the compartment door was closed again, he walked a distance before turning to Draco and asking, "So what's this all about?"

"We're going to find Potter," Draco exclaimed, excitedly.

Sebastian sighed in exasperation. "Oh, alright. Let's get to asking around then, I suppose."

"Yes! Thank you for supporting me on this," Draco smiled.

Seb scoffed, "Whatever, let's go."

At some point along the way the two somehow managed to pick up Crabbe and Goyle, who now followed closely behind them, looking over their heads.

Draco then reached out and grabbed a fellow first-year who he'd heard mentioning Potter, "Where is he? Tell me."

"Wh-who?" They stuttered, startled.

" _Harry Potter_ , who else?"

"O-oh, well, I heard that he's in that compartment over there..."

Draco perked up, "He is, is he? Which one?"

They pointed in the direction Draco had been headed, "it's the third — no, the _fourth_ one that way..."

"Alright," Draco said, fixing his robes. "Well, let's get a move on then."

The four of them strode to the fourth compartment down the way, and Draco immediately threw open the doors.

"Is it true — no, wait, you're much too old."

"Excuse me," the stranger asked, insulted.

"Ah, no — wait, that's not what I —"

After listening to Draco stutter for a few moments, Sebastian decided to take over. "We heard Harry Potter's in this compartment — that's not you, is it?"

They snorted, "Nope, definitely not Harry Potter — you try one more compartment down, that way —" they pointed to the compartment the boys had just passed, "— I'm Juniper, by the way — Juniper Crow."

"Pleasure," Draco said, before turning around striding back towards the _third_ compartment.

"It was nice meeting you," Seb said.

"Likewise."

Seb closed the door.

When he caught up to Draco, he was visibly preparing himself to enter the compartment — straightening his robes again, fixing his hair, and taking deep, calming breaths. "Okay," he said.

"You ready?" Seb asked.

"Ready." Draco had a determined look on his face as he threw open the doors again, this time on the _third_ compartment, and said, "Is it true?"

There were two boys inside, their age, and they were surrounded by sweets and wrappers. One of them had red hair and a spot of dirt on his nose, while the other had dark brown hair that stood up in all directions. The redhead had a patch of freckles, while the brunet had small, fragile-looking round glasses. They seemed rather surprised by Draco's entrance — it's a wonder no one had barged in earlier.

Draco continued, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment —" Seb barely held in a snort, while Draco not-so-subtly elbowed him — the two boys in the compartment merely raised an eyebrow at their antics, "— so it's you, isn't it?"

"Wait, what?"

Evidently, Seb's reaction and Draco's elbowing had distracted them — no matter. "You're Harry Potter." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, _right_ — er, yes? Did you need something?"

"Did I — what could I possibly — _no_!"

"...oh." Harry stared. "Bye, then...?"

"What? No!"

"Uh..."

Seb sighed, "I'm Sebastian and this is Draco. He wanted to say hi."

Draco snapped his head to look at Seb, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, "N-no, I —"

"Oh," Harry said. "Hi."

Draco deflated, turning back towards Harry. "Hi..."

"Would you like to...sit down?"

The redheaded boy looked rather alarmed at that, but Seb interrupted — "We'd love to, but we really have to be getting back to our compartment. It was good meeting you, though. See you at Hogwarts, yeah?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, see you."

Seb smiled and waved before shutting the compartment door, "Good luck."

As they walked away, Draco flipping out, Sebastian frowned, disconcerted. Something...didn't feel right. When he'd met Harry, it hadn't been like he was _meeting_ him, it had been like...seeing an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. He felt _drawn_ to him, and when he left...it had been borderline painful to turn away, as if he'd just found a part of himself that he hadn't known was missing, only for it to be torn away from him yet again. He couldn't wait to see Harry Potter again, yet he didn't know why. It... _unsettled him_.

 _Suddenly_ , he thought, _I regret coming to Hogwarts_.

"Come on, let's hurry," Draco said, grabbing his arm and pulling, "We're almost to the castle, and Uncle Sev will kill us if we're not back in time!" Sebastian was grateful for the distraction.

As they were leaving, Draco glanced at Crabbe and Goyle and simply said, "Shoo." And so they did.

"Trained well, aren't they?" Draco remarked. Seb jabbed him in the side.

 _"Ow!"_

* * *

 ** _Please notify me if you catch any mistakes, thanks._**

 ** _Enjoyed? Leave a review, or favorite/follow._**

 ** _Ja,_**

 ** _\- BL._**


End file.
